The present invention relates to a plug-in type electrical bulb apparatus, in particular, to a plug-in type of alternating current (AC) 110 V electrical bulb apparatus which essentially comprises a bulb socket and a copper head. The electrical bulb apparatus is especially suitable for small size lighting bulbs or lighting equipments, and provides a convenient, safety and longevity in lighting equipment.
Conventionally, the type of bulb which known as "C7 bulb" is used in outdoor lighting or as indoor lighting bulb. The base of the bulb is provided with a copper head portion joined together with glass, and connected to the electrode of an AC 110 V source. After long time of utilization, the extreme heat produced by the bulb may damaged the copper head portion, and the copper head portion may separated from the glass. At a result, the electrode of the bulb may cause short circuit and endanger the lighting equipment or environment. Owing to the fact that the size of the C7 electrical bulb is comparatively large, the energy consumption is also comparatively large, the energy consumption is also comparatively large. Besides, the C7 electrical bulb occupies greater space of installation.